listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of music videos using animation
This page lists music videos that include animation. # *1280 Almas - "Pasado Animal" A *ABC - "(How to Be A) Millionaire" *Paula Abdul -"Opposites Attract" *Aberfeldy - "Love Is an Arrow" *a-ha - "Take on Me" (Rotoscope) *Alice in Chains - "I Stay Away" *Apollo Four Forty feat. The Beatnuts - "Dude Descending a Staircase" *Arcade Fire - "Neighborhood #3 (Power Out)" (3D) *Architecture in Helsinki - "Like a Call" *Architecture in Helsinki - "Do the Whirlwind" (Pixel) *Aterciopelados - "Mi Vida Brilla" *Aterciopelados - "Luz Azul" B *Badly Drawn Boy - "Silent Sigh" *Badly Drawn Boy - "Year Of The Rat" *Beck - "E-Pro" (Vector) *Beck - "Hell Yes" *Björk - "I Miss You" *Björk - "Nature Is Ancient" * The Bluetones - "Four Day Weekend" (animation by Studio 4°C) * Blur - "Good Song" *Bright Eyes - "Bowl of Oranges" C *Mariah Carey - "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (Anniversary Mix)" *Elvis Costello - "Accidents Will Happen" *Crazy Frog - "Axel F" (3D) D *Gigi D'Agostino - "Another Way" *Gigi D'Agostino - "Bla bla bla" *Gigi D'Agostino - "The Riddle" (3D) *Gigi D'Agostino - "Silence" (3D) *Daft Punk - "One More Time" *Daft Punk - "Aerodynamic" *Daft Punk - "Digital Love" *Daft Punk - "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" *Depeche Mode - "Enjoy the Silence 2004" *Dire Straits - "Brothers In Arms" (2D) *Dire Straits - "Money for Nothing" (3D) *Disturbed - "Land of Confusion" (Genesis cover) E *Eiffel 65 - "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" *El-Producto - "Stepfather Factory" (3D) *Eminem - "Mosh" *Eminem - "Shake That" F *Jason Forrest - "War Photographer" *Franz Ferdinand - "Take Me Out" G *Peter Gabriel - "Sledgehammer" (Stop motion) *Peter Gabriel - "Big Time" *Genesis - "Land of Confusion" (Puppetry) *Alex Gopher - "The Child" *Gorillaz - "Clint Eastwood" *Gorillaz - "19-2000" *Gorillaz - "DARE" *Gorillaz - "Dirty Harry" *Gorillaz - "Rock The House" *Gorillaz - "Tomorrow Comes Today" *Gorillaz - "El Manana" *Gorillaz - "Feel Good Inc." *Green Jellÿ - "Three Little Pigs" (Claymation) *Grooverider vs. Cypress Hill - "On The Double" *Guano Apes - "Dödel Up" H *Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" (Stop motion) *The Housemartins - "Happy Hour" (Claymation) *Hurt - "Rapture" I *Incubus - "Drive" *Iron Maiden - "Different World" *Iron Maiden - "Wildest Dreams" *INXS - "What You Need" J *Michael Jackson - "Leave Me Alone" *Michael Jackson - "Speed Demon" (Claymation) *Jerky Boys - "Super Across the Way" *Jet - "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" *Elton John - "Club at the End of the Street" *Grace Jones - "Love Is a Drug" *Howard Jones - "You Know I Love You...Don't You?" (Rotoscope) *Junior Senior - "Move Your Feet" (Pixel) K *Kasabian - "Shoot the Runner" *Keane - "Bedshaped" (Claymation) *Kenna - "Hell Bent" (Claymation) *Kid Koala - "Basin Street Blues" (2D) *Kid Koala - "Fender Bender" (2D) *KMFDM - "Drug Against War" *KoЯn - "Everything I've Known" *KoЯn - "Freak on a Leash" *KoЯn - "Right Now" (one version 2-D, another 3D) *Kraftwerk - "Autobahn" (2D) L *Lambchop - "Is a Woman" *Cyndi Lauper - "She Bop" *Lemon Jelly - "Nice Weather for Ducks" *Limp Bizkit-Boiler *Linkin Park - "Breaking the Habit" (Rotoscope) *Linkin Park - "Pts.Of.Athrty" (Jay Gordon remix) *Lonestar - "Mr. Mom" M *Madonna - "Dear Jessie" * Madonna - "Get Together" *Madvillain - "All Caps" *Mariah Carey - "All I Want for Christmas Is You (So So Def Remix)" *matchbox twenty - "Unwell" *Megadeth - "Anarchy in the U.K." *George Michael - "Shoot the Dog" *Moby - "Natural Blues" *Moby - "Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad" *Modest Mouse - "Float On" *Mogwai - "Hunted by a Freak" (3D) *Tad Morose - "Anubis" *Mötley Crüe - "Hell On High Heels" (Vector) *Mudvayne - "Fall Into Sleep" (3D) *Meshuggah - "Shed" N *Anuj Nair - "My Love for You" (3D) O *Of Montreal - "Wraith Pinned to the Mist (and Other Games)" P *Pain - "Just Hate Me" (Claymation) *Pearl Jam - "Do the Evolution" *Peter Bjorn and John - "Young Folks" *Tom Petty - "Runnin' Down a Dream" *Pink Floyd - "Welcome to the Machine" *Primus - "Lacquer Head" (Claymation) *Primus - "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" (Claymation) (near end of video) *Primus - "Wynona's Big Brown Beaver" Q * Queens of the Stone Age - "Feel Good Hit Of The Summer" * Queens of the Stone Age - "Go with the Flow" *Quannum - "I Changed My Mind" R *Radiohead - "Paranoid Android" (2D) *Radiohead - "Pyramid Song" *Rammstein - "Benzin" *Rammstein - "Links 2-3-4" *Regurgitator - "Black Bugs" *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Californication" *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Love Rollercoaster" *Röyksopp - "Eple" *Röyksopp - "Poor Leno" *Röyksopp - "Remind Me" S *Samael - "Infra Galaxia" *Tupac Shakur - "Do For Love" *The Shins - "Pink Bullets" (Stop motion) *The Shins - "So Says I" (3D) *Squirrel Nut Zippers - "Ghost of Stephen Foster" *Nina Simone - "My Baby Just Cares For Me" (Claymation) *Spoon - "Everything Hits at Once" *Static-X - "Push It" (Claymation) *Matthew Sweet - "Girlfriend" T *Talking Heads - "And She Was" (Stop Motion) *Tears for Fears - "Laid So Low (Tears Roll Down)" *They Might Be Giants - "Experimental Film" *They Might Be Giants - "(She Was A) Hotel Detective" *Tom Tom Club - "Genius of Love" *Tool - "Ænema" *Tool - "Prison Sex" *Tool - "Sober" U *U2 - "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (2D) *U2 - "Original of the Species" *UNKLE - "Eye For An Eye" *Unwritten Law - "Save Me" (3D) V *Velvet Revolver - "Dirty Little Thing" W *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Don't Download This Song" * The White Stripes - "Fell in Love with a Girl" (Stop motion) (Lego, building blocks) *Jackie Wilson - "Reet Petite" (Claymation) *Wolf Parade - "Modern World" (Stop motion) X * XTM - "Fly on the Wings of Love" Y Z Animation